versetheoryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Miropolsky
Добрый день. Меня зовут Миропольский Геннадий. С моими работами можно ознакомиться здесь. Я с признательностью приму замечания и предложения. Пишите мне сюда, в вики, или на электронный адрес miropolskij@gmail.com . Что я делаю Предпочитаю радикальные вопросы, даже если они кажутся ridicule. Зато видишь дальше. Я не удовлетворен обилием и разрозненностью данных о поэтической метрике, строфике, етс, но я люблю эти данные. * Почему? - это первый вопрос. Почему русский 4-хстопный ямб претерпел изменения в начале 19 века? Было ли это что-то вроде природного явления или социального феномена? Я сомневаюсь. Но, если было, то в чем заключался этот феномен? Почему распределение грамматических форм по стиху не бывает равномерным и почему оно меняется от поэта к поэту и от размера к размеру? Где предел этих изменений? Существует какая-то платоновская идея, которая управляет поэтической работой? Я сомневаюсь. Но если существует, что это за идея? "Почему" слишком много, оставим их. Я полагаю, что материалов слишком много, а целостных подходов, вбирающих их в себя, слишком мало. Трудности возрастают из-за того, что каждый производит собственные расчеты. Не думаю, что корпусная лингвистика может как-то помочь. Я не научился пользоваться Национальным корпусом русского языка в метрических целях. Но я нуждаюсь в чем-то вроде "корпуса", но - "полном" (существует ли нечто "полное" в этом мире?) корпусе грамматики, метрики, строфики поэзии Имярек. 1. Прежде всего, я должен был создать простое, полуручное программное обеспечение для проведения метрического и грамматического анализа стихотворений (русских) и для хранения результатов. Это сделано. Может быть предоставлено кому угодно. 2. Второй шаг - получение полного метрического и грамматического анализа для выбранных на мой вкус поэтов. Это сделано. Любой может получить эти результаты готовыми в *.xls, но формат данных - непринципиален. Если кому-то понадобится другое представление, - оно возможно. Ходасевич (без переводов), Мандельштам (весь), Гумилев (весь). Набоков на подходе. 3. Сейчас я должен описать строфику и построить полный словарь рифм для "любимчиков". Это год работы, думаю. 4. Синтаксический анализ - вершина. Весь этот план ориентирован на вопрос: "Является ли синтаксис независимым от метрики? Или они связаны? На каких размерах связаны? Когда? У кого? Как эти связи построены?" Ответы на эти вопросы могут и должны быть получены численно. Я сейчас думаю, что грамматика вторична по отношению к синтаксису. Или - скажем мягче - они жестко связаны между собой. У меня есть резоны так думать. Изучая распределение грамматических форм по стиху, фактически цепляешься за намеки на синтаксическое устройство стихотворных фраз. What I'm doing Sorry for bad English. I prefer radical questions, even through they seems ridicule. Therefore I can look farther ahead. I am not satisfied with plenty and disembodied data for metrical poetry analysis, but I like them. * Why? - is the first question. Why the russian iambic tetrameter profile was changed at the beginning of XIX? Can it really was something as natural phenomenon or social phenomena? I doubt it. But if it was, - what was the social phenomena? Why the distribution of grammar categories along the verse is not even distribution, and why it changes from one poet to another, from one metrical rhythm to another? What are the limits of this changes? Is there the platonic Idea, which controls poet’s work? I doubt it. But if it is, - what is the idea? So many “why”, so stop it. I think, there are many materials, but too little holistic approach to absorb researches. The difficulties are grown from behind anybody do his particularly calculations on its own account. I don’t think, that corpus linguistics can help us, I didn’t learn to use national corpus of russian for metrical purposes. But I need something as ‘corpus’, but ‘full’ (is there something ‘full’?) corpus of metrical, grammar, syntax analysis of poetry. What I’m doing 1. First of all, I had to create simple software for fifty-fifty-handly metrical and grammar analysis of verse and for saving results. This point is reached (in russian language). I can give it somebody. 2. The second step was to receive full metric and grammar results for choosen poets (on my own taste). This point is achieved to. Anybody can take it in *.xls, but data format isn’t principal. If anybody need other representation - it’s possible. Khodasevich (all, without translations), Mandelstam (all), Gumiljov (all). Nabokov is not far. 3. Now I must receive full strophical description and full rhyme lexicon for my ‘favourites’. Year of job, I think. 4. Syntax analysis. It’s the peak. All this plan is oriented on question: ‘’Is syntax independent from metric? Or they are related? On what metrical rhythm related? When? Where? How are built those relations, if they are?” Those questions must have numerical answers on rich material. Now I think, that the grammar is secondary to the syntax, or they are related. I have some reasons to think so.